


The Super Smash Bros. Prompt-fic Book Of Sweet Stuff And Angry Angst

by UnworthyCupcake



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Fluffy, NO SMUT PERVS, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt-dependent, Request-dependent, V LONG TITLE, angsty, please request, uwu have a nice day, yeet joker doesn't have a tag and he's persona 5 protagonist to y'all uneducated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnworthyCupcake/pseuds/UnworthyCupcake
Summary: Welcome to hell!*COUGHS* *W H E E Z E S*I mean, welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Prompt-fic Book Of Sweet Stuff and Angry Angst, or better yet, the TSSBPFBOSSAAA!!!This book is full of one-shots and drabbles that revolve around the Smash Universe and are dependent on prompts, so please recommend me your OTPs! :))))Prompts credits: A L L TO TUMBLR :D





	1. REQUEST TOP-PRIORITY ZONE (And Guidelines To Requesting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... welcome :')
> 
> Below is a form on how to request. 
> 
> N O T E : Please try to request a pairing on this Chapter only. I will still accept requests on different chapters, but their results will definitely come later because I'm not one to pay attention to too much detail. xD
> 
> AKA, comment in different chapters only if you have a lot of patience. Requests on this chapter are marked as TOP PRIORITY and things I will write on first.

Hello!

UnworthyCupcake here! But you can call me Cupcake. :)

This is my first ever "story" on AO3 (pfft, it's just a bunch of one-shots and drabbles garbled up together to become a "story". There's no secret lore in the background of this lol) so please don't harass me.. that much.

So, before you dive into the comment section to request, here's a few things to keep in mind!

* Like I mentioned in the Notes, you are welcome to request in any chapter, but this chapter is the TOP PRIORITY ZONE, meaning that if you have any clarifications or requests commented on here, they will be at the top of my list regardless of time commented on.

For example, if User A commented on the Top Priority Zone (this chapter) and User B commented on a Mario x Peach prompt-shot, and User B commented first, I will do User A's request first nonetheless mostly because I will notice User A's request first. Meaning to say, you can comment on prompt-shots I make, but it's highly recommended that you comment on the TPZ Chapter because first; I prefer things to be organized, that including requests... and second; there may be times that I don't check every comment section of every prompt-shot, and I will not notice your comment until much later. So, it's for the betterment of both you and me. Win/win sitch, amirite?

*The Prompt-shots take place in the Smash Ultimate Universe post-World Of Light. In the overused-asf Smash Mansion.

The Smash Mansion is located in the center of the Legendary Forest, a mysterious forest in the village of Smashville. So Smash Mansion and Smashville are DIFFERENT. Who inhabits Smashville? Miis and Assist Trophies. Smashers go there to buy their needs and wants, have fun, trade goods, or just wander around and talk to people (and make fun of Waluigi)

* Please respect other users! I will not tolerate bullying and harassment towards other users. When I notice such behavior in comment sections, I will be forced to turn on comment moderation. So be nice uwu

* Follow the form below please! I won't consider any request who hasn't filled up the form and typed the password.

* No full-on adult content or smut. There will be times where there will be sexual implications and stuff that raise a T rating, but nothing too detailed, mostly because I don't know how to properly write those kinds of stuff. 

* You can give me a prompt you like me to give your pairing/character! That's better for me, because I'm aware of the prompt-shot you're expecting.

* Please don't hesitate to ask me for a rewrite if the prompt-shot isn't to your fitting. However, please explain by detail what I'm doing wrong and what you want changed, so I can make better content. It is for YOU GUYS, after all.

* Constructive criticism is WELCOME!

* And, when you're finished reading the prompt-shots, before you hit the X or Back Button on your Browser, please leave a request! I need writing fuel too!

* If people want a full story based on one prompt-shot, I will gift the full story to the user who requested the initial prompt-shot (that is if I have the mood to create a full story out of a certain prompt-shot)

* Please be aware that I have not played ALL Nintendo games, and my characterization and canon knowledge may be incorrectly applied to other characters (in other words, OOC). Please respect that and don't spam my inbox or the comment section saying "(CHARACTER NAME) is so OOC!!!11111!!!, in canon, he/she fights (CHARACTER NAME NOT IN SMASH), and he/shE;s cANONICALLY A BRAT!!!11!!!! reported, unfollowed! will never request evur again!!!11!" 

* Oh, X Readers are allowed, but sadly I cannot put requested OCs in stories in due respect for some possible obsessive fans around the corner.

* Crack pairings ARE allowed. No judgement here :3

* Will edit if there are additional guidelines.

 

F O R M :

Character/Pairing(s):  
Any Specific Prompt For Them You Want Me To Write?:  
(ONLY ANSWER IF NO SPEC. PROMPT) Would you like a fluffy or angsty prompt-shot?:  
Password: The Gay Is Mine!

(if anyone gets the reference ^ y'all deserve a cookie) 

\----UnknownCupcake Signing OFF----


	2. King K. Rool x Fem!WiiFit Trainer || This Is Lowkey A Health Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Laziest_of_Monsters! uwu
> 
> King K. Rool goes on a “date” with the WFT disguised as a challenge to see if a fatass like him can tolerate eating healthy food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa - Default Skin Fem!WFT  
> Carl - Default Skin M!WFT
> 
> no alexa play despacito jokes pls.
> 
> Not as tooth-rotting fluffy as I hoped, but you can’t do so much to a cruel villain without making it nerve-wreckingly OOC.
> 
> Anyway, HOLY COW 11 MORE REQUESTS TO FULFILL IN A SPAN OF FEW DAYS?!
> 
> Thank you for giving me writing fuel, but please be patient as it will take me a hella lot of time to process all of them, since school is about to begin after Winter break.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who left kudos, requests, and hit the story! :3

“ _K. Rool trying to impress the trainer, or just get her to go on a date with him!_ ”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Alexa the Wii Fit Trainer groaned as she picked up the basket of bananas on the doorstep of the Wii Fit Studio.

 

“Alex, who was that?” Carl, her fellow Trainer, jumped out of his yoga mat to join her.

 

“No one,” The female trainer rolled her eyes as she held the basket in both hands and closed the door with her foot. “A certain someone just knocked, left these overripe bananas on the floor, and left.”

 

“..Ooh.” Carl smirked as Alexa left the bananas on the table. “SOMEBODY has a healthy package.” He glanced at the note taped onto the basket handle.

 

It was a lazy scribble of a what looks like a green blob with a crown on top. No letters. No message. Nada.

 

“Hey,” The male trainer ripped the note off and showed it to Alexa, who completely ignored the gift and was rolling up her yoga mat. “You see this? This is apparently a drawing of the individual who gave you the bananas..”

 

Alexa snatched the note from him and pondered. She then snapped out of her trance seconds later, dropping the note in shock.

 

Carl raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Did you manage to tell who sent you those bananas—-“

 

“K. Rool.” Alexa ran over to the bananas. “I am disposing these this instant.”

 

“Oi!” Carl clasped his hand over hers as she grabbed the basket handle. “You’re wasting food! You should be thankful!”

 

“Don’t you see?” His female counterpart began to explain. “I saw those bananas on the floor, which were extremely unsanitary, but I initially gave it no heed! Then I realized it was overripe, but I still passed it off as edible! Now we both see—-“

 

“Actually, I didn’t…” Carl muttered.

 

“—-That K. Rool, a famous dastardly villain, sent this, there’s a higher chance that these bananas were poisoned prior to the delivery!” Alexa then took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel comfortable, see K. Rool and confirm if he sent it. In fact, he may as well be an admirer of yours!” Carl beamed. “Look at the bright side, you might or might not have warmed a villain’s heart!”

 

“You fool!” Alexa rubbed the bridge of her nose. “My reputation cannot be ruined by being close with that obese fiend! I’m not called the Wii FIT Trainer for nothing!”

 

Without saying another word, Alexa stomped off the Wii Fit Studio. Carl shrugged and opted to take a banana out from the basket and eat it.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

The next morning, Alexa made a beeline towards the Smash Mansion’s Dining Hall at Breakfast Time.

 

Walking through the open double doors, the trainer’s eyes scanned the open room for the Villains’ Table.

 

As expected, K. Rool was interacting with Bowser, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Wario, and Ridley, punching the table to prove a point as the villains mockingly laugh. Probably planning their next horrible scheme to their respective archenemies.

 

But Alexa was having none of that. She needed to confirm something.

 

As she neared the table, she cleared her throat to get at least one of them’s attention. That someone was Wario, who elbowed Bowser. Sure enough, Bowser banged the table and yelled “shut up!” to the conversing villains.

 

“What do you want, Health Freak?” Ganondorf crossed his arms.

 

“I need to talk with K. Rool.” Alexa replied, her tone and her face remaining completely controlled.

 

Silence filled the table, eventually cackles begin uproaring. “Why, suddenly, did you ask someone “unfit and obese” to talk to? You gonna make him work out extensively?” King Dedede snickered as he glanced at the gigantic crocodile. “He needs it.”

 

“Hey!” K. Rool jumped off. “Look who the hell is talkin’!”

 

But as soon as K. Rool was standing, Alexa grabbed him and dragged him out of the Dining Hall, straight to the end of the hallway where no one is currently present, much to the villains’—and everyone’s—shock.

 

“We need to talk.” The female trainer crossed her milky-white arms.

 

“Yeah, you said that moments ago.” The king rolled his eyes, one larger than the other. “Why?”

 

“Were you the one who sent those bananas to the Wii Fit Studio..?”

 

K. Rool’s face had all the color drained on him. Something Alexa noted—- if he paled out, he’s guilty or embarrassed. Or both.

 

“Y-yeah. But so what?”

 

Alexa smirked.

 

“If you’re trying to win my heart or at least catch my attention, don’t do it with overripe bananas that I think are poisoned, left on the floor and therefore completely unsanitary.”

 

“Tch,” K. Rool’s crown tilted as he looked down at his belly. “I would never fall in love or even send someone like YOU gifts. The villains told me that because of how fat I am, I had to make a “sacrifice” to the Wii Fit Studio, especially knowing that one of the trainers is health-conscious about every Smasher.”

 

Alexa scanned his entire body, and, noticing something about what he said, smirked. She found an opportunity to control him, at least for a while.

 

“That “sacrifice system” is true.” Her monotone voice raised, if only by a little bit. The king looked up at her in shock.

 

In reality, there was no need for an offering, but now is the only time she has the chance to change the outlook of one obese Smasher about healthy food. She continued explaining.

 

“However, what the villains never mention is that I also need a demo. That you’re willing to live up to the sacrifice you’ve given.”

 

“Demo.. huh?” K. Rool pointed at her. “Listen, missy, I gave ya healthy food. What more do you fuckin’ need?”

 

“I am appointed by Master Hand as a Fitness Observer, along with my friend, Carl. Therefore, it is my job to give you a different outlook on health for the sake of the tournament, if not for a little while.” Alexa turned her back towards him. “If you don’t give a demo alongside your sacrifice, I have the power to literally expel you from the tournament due to health issues.”

 

..Obviously, she can’t. She’s just saying this to tempt K. Rool, since she knows he can be easily vulnerable at selected times.

 

She then walked past him, about to leave whilst whispering “your loss”.

 

“Hey! Hey hey!” K. Rool chased after her. He won’t just give up the opportunity of beating the Kongs, especially since he just arrived in the tournament and that a Fitness Observer “WITH AUTHORITY” will always be more believed than a newcomer. “I’ll do your stupid demo.”

 

Alexa paused in her walk, and spun around, now facing K. Rool. “Excellent. Now, please meet up with me outside the Legendary Forest at 7 at night. You’ll do the demo there. Whether or not you show up, that’s your decision and therefore, your fate in the tournament.”

 

She then ran out.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Frankly, I’m quite surprised.” Alexa smirked as she saw an exhausted K. Rool dash out of the forest. “You really are fulfilling your role, for a cruel villain such as you.”

 

“Sh-shut up!” The crocodile panted. “I just came because I don’t want MH to snap his fingers and kick me out. Now whaddya want?”

 

“You can’t back out of this.” Alexa removed the band tying her ponytail, letting her hair flow.

 

K. Rool had to admit, she was more attractive this way, but the female Wii Fit Trainer was still having a grin of mockery on her face. “There’s this new Diner by the Smashville Plaza Circle.” Her tone had a seductive undertone to it that the king can’t really pinpoint on.

 

“H-hold the fuck on! You sayin’ this demo thing is a date?!”

 

“Not a date.” Her monotone voice full of resentment towards the king flickered back. “This is strictly a challenge, which absolutely has no influence on our non-existent relationship, which will never increase due to our polarizing differences and outlooks on nutrition.” She clicked her tongue. “Follow.”

 

….

 

Soon enough, they made it to said newly-opened diner.

 

“Welcome to Health Haven. The newest vegetable n’ fruit diner on the block.” She explained. “You will be eating a meal here today, my treat.”

 

K. Rool’s eyes widened at the mention of a free meal.

 

“Shall we?” Alexa headed in, the crocodile eagerly following.

 

After they found a table, a waiter Mii eagerly dashed over and placed two menus on the table.

 

“Select any.” The calm albeit authoritative voice spoke.

 

As they both opened their menus, it didn’t take long before the other party slammed the menu down the table, causing some dining Assist Trophies and Miis to stare and whisper.

 

“‘The fuck are these?” K. Rool cried out. “This is barely freakin’ edible!”

 

“That’s health food.” Alexa nodded as she formally called out for one of the waiter Miis, not paying attention to K. Rool’s tantrum. “That, my friend, is the unspoken challenge.”

 

“You expect me to eat this?!”

 

“Do you wish to stay in the tournament, or no?” Her eyes had a mischievous glimmer, but one that made K. Rool gulp as the eyes were that of a policeman’s glare at a criminal.

 

“F-fine..” K. Rool looked at the menu that’s flattened on the table (that’s surprisingly not broken) and picked out an image. “I’ll take this one. Seems the most eatable.”

 

Just in time, the Waiter Mii headed up to the table. “Are you two ready to place your orders?”

 

Alexa nodded. “Mhm.” She simply murmured. “I will take the Brown Rice Bowl With Turkey. He,” her index finger delicately pointed towards K. Rool. “Will have the Veggie Value Burger.”

 

“You got it!” The Mii beamed and dashed out, but not before saying, “Your orders will be here in a moment!”

 

As the Mii left the scene, K. Rool took this moment to clarify something.

 

“So, uh, hey,” the king started, making Alexa look up. “Are you really at Master Hand’s heed an’ call or somethin’?”

 

Alexa didn’t answer, only giving off a swift but professional nod, still keeping up the act.

 

Thankfully, the table wasn’t filled with too much awkward silence as the Waiter Mii instantly came back with the two meals.

 

Timeskip to several minutes and a paid check later (and a half-off discount due to having Smash Tournament IDs), K. Rool immediately left the restaurant in hopes of finding a disposable gag bag, Alexa hot on his tail after payment and quick apologies.

 

They manage to cross the Legendary Forest once more and end up at one of the many back doors of the Mansion.

 

“So this is where we part ways,” Alexa cleared her throat. “It was a pleasure dining with you.”

 

“So does that mean I’m still in the tournament..?” K. Rool hopefully asked.

 

“....You were always still part of the tournament, K. Rool.” Alexa had a sincere smile in her usually emotionless face. “There is no such thing as the “sacrifice system.””

 

The crocodile’s expression morphed into a shocked one, then immediately flickered into one of rage. “W-what?! You mean ALL MY EFFORTS IN EATING THAT PIECE OF SHIT WERE FOR NOTHING?!”

 

“..Indeed. I am not of any authority of sorts, and I can’t expel you from the tournament. It is only for my personal benefit and it didn’t change you in any way. Unless, you had a different outlook.” Alexa turned around, oblivious to the fury that is King K. Rool, archnemesis of Donkey and Diddy Kong. “Okay, you dislike nutrition. But have you at least considered giving it some attention? You had a gleaming look on your face when I gave you a spoonful of the brown rice bowl, which is a really nutritious food of only few calories.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Alexa began to leave, and eventually re-entered the Mansion to commence on her nightly workout.

 

K. Rool, however, slowly calmed down.

 

Alexa was right. The Veggie Value Burger may taste like plastic, but there were some nutritious foods that aren’t total shit.

 

Plus, Alexa was rather attractive, even with her serene and rather silent, authoritative nature.

 

He hated to admit it, but he had a slightly different opinion on nutrition. Not every healthy food tasted the same (which, as a reminder, like shit), and he wanted to spend more time with the trainer somehow.

 

Not now, but _soon_.

 

_Soon_.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PM me prompts and make friends with meh on Tumblr: @unholyunknowntrash
> 
> Or, alternative, spam me on Wattpad: @sweetbutsavage


End file.
